Dreaming of tomorrow
by nickynicole
Summary: Damon left Bonnie how she feels once it happened and other connected and unconnected poems.
1. Dreaming of tomorrow

AN: This is my first fanfiction ever and I am really nervous. I don't know if this is any good but I will let you guys be the judge of that my inspiration for this was **No way out by rie sinclear and** **Mike Suby** anyways hope you enjoy this :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie pov<strong>

**Dreaming of tomorrow**

I lie awake dreaming  
>Wondering what could have been or should have<br>I wonder what is happening.  
>Lights flash before my very eyes<br>The dawn of a new era coming alive  
>Wishing, hoping, thinking it could all be real.<p>

The fragrance of his cool breath surprise me as if he is really there  
>But is he?<p>

My eyes snap open wide  
>Was it all just a dream?<br>I wonder and feel his still warm touch over me.

She warns me and tells me to forget him  
>My heart breaks in two.<br>He shouts at me telling me he never did love me.

Tears rolling down my cheeks  
>Blank, emotion less feeling over power me<br>Life's not worth living anymore.

He watches over me and loves me just as I am  
>He tells me that he rather die than lose me again<br>And I love him.

And I always will forever and ever  
>So that how the fairytale ends.<p> 


	2. Stay with me

AN: Thank you to everybody that read this and reviewed especailly **Nibari** and **Infrena** I hope you like this chapter its a bit short. My inspiration was T**he only Exception by paramore**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's pov<strong>

**Stay with me**

He promised he would stay with me forever  
>That our fairytale romance would never end.<p>

I knew danger was coming and our romance wouldn't last.

He saved me so many times I feared this was the end.

I put him and his brother in danger too many times and my best friend too.

But I needed to be there so I would never leave his side  
>I asked the impossible<br>I knew he loved me enough to see the truth.

I couldn't lose him again and watch my heart break in two.


	3. My prince

AN: Thank you so much to everybody who has been reading this and to **brucasforever1418** for reviewing. These are random unconnected poems well I think they are that each tell their own story, I decided to write something more romantic this was inspired by **Love story by Taylor Swift.** Well it you like it don't forget to review :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's pov<strong>

**My prince**

I see him everyday in my head  
>How our life should and will be<br>I hear him call my name to say how much he loves me.

He see's me for who I am faults and all.  
>He reminds me everyday I was put in his life for a special reason.<p>

He kisses my lips and reminds me how beautiful I am when I'm down  
>And I love him for that.<p>

When I cry he takes away the pain by offering me a gentle hug and kiss.  
>He watches me while I sleep and protects me in his arms.<p>

And I am proud to call him my husband and best friend.


	4. Angel of my heart

AN: Thank you to everybody who keeps on reading this and to **Vie** who reviewed your review left me speechless and it was really made my day :) This poem is from Damon's pov I just came up with this this morning so I didnt want to post it but it goes so well with My prince and this is the kind of girl Damon need which is bonnie who will pick him first no matter what this poem is cute and this is how I think Damon feels. This was inspired by **Fashion of his love by Lady Gaga.** Anyways don't forget to review :)

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's pov<strong>

**Angel of my heart**

She walks like an angel  
>Talks like an angel<br>She is my angel.

I gave her my heart knowing she has it forever  
>I watch her sleeping sofly and in my arms.<p>

Thanking this mysterious force that brought us together for giving me a second chance.

I melt in her soft kisses knowing that they are just for me  
>She reminds me everyday that I will always be her first choice.<p>

I protect her in my arms knowing I have the power to keep her save and free of nightmares.

She sees my faults and doesn't change them  
>And she tells me this is want makes me beautiful inside and out<p>

She's my il mio migliore amico e l'amore della mia vita

* * *

><p>AN:<strong>il mio migliore amico<strong> means my best friend and **e l'amore della mia vita** means and the love of my life. I won't be posting anything until monday.


	5. Brand new eyes

AN:Thank you again for everybody who keeps on reading this it makes me what to write more so Thank you. Also thank you to **Nibari** for reviewing this one was inspired by **You lost me by Christina Aguilera**

**Nibari**:I am tired too of all this elena nonsense and when she kissed damon I wanted to jump inside my tv and kill her myself and when damon told elena he would let bonnie die for elena that annoyed me really needs a girl like bonnie I hope one day in the future they will let them get together and I kind of got excited with these poems hehe and I am really glad you like it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's pov<strong>

**Brand new eyes**

Kicking and screaming into my new life  
>I didn't chose this life and the consequences it entailed.<p>

He leaned over to me as if to kiss me  
>I felt his sharp venomous teeth on my neck<br>I thought it was all just a dream.

He told me this was the only way I could survive  
>And that he saved my life for the woman he loved<br>My best friend  
>I tried to stay to myself and away from the monster who had turned me<br>But fate kept on bringing us together.

And I finally thought I had met someone that would love me no matter what.

I was wrong

He confessed his undying love for her and he told me he couldn't ask for a better friend like me  
>I took my anger out on innocent people.<p>

For blood

This new thirst over powered me  
>I wanted more blood<br>I always believed in second chances but mine had ran out  
>I always believed I would die young.<p>

I then thought death would never come  
>But it did<br>I didn't try fight it.

I now know there was another way to live and I should have got my heart to deep.

* * *

><p>AN:Don't forget to review and I won't update this until after Thursday as I have an exam at college but I will try to update inbetween that if i'm not too busy :)<p> 


	6. Together at last

AN:Thank you so much to everybody who keeps on reading this it makes me want to write more and it also makes me really happy. Thank you to **Nibari** for reviewing. This was inspired by **Moment for life by Nicki Minaj. **Anyways don't forget to review :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's pov<strong>

**Together at last**

Finally my fairytale ending has happened  
>I feel this is the start of something new<br>I have found my prince charming and I now know I will never have to let him go.

Something happened... Something changed.

I held on to a dangerous secret  
>I didn't know what to do<br>No matter what  
>I knew he loved me enough to trust me<br>That everything would be ok  
>But was it?<p>

I opened my eyes to my new life  
>And I knew happiness was with me forever.<p>

The first kiss and touch of my new life reminded me nothing changed  
>And that we would be in each others lives forever.<p>

I saw the future and it predicted danger was coming our way  
>I was frightened of the possibility of losing my prince.<p>

The originals came for us and I knew this was really the end  
>But at least this time I would die with my prince charming<br>And be with him no matter where we go.

Decisions...Decisions

The end was closer than I thought  
>A mysterious force saved us all<br>I was pleased that I would never have to let my prince go.

Now I was sure we would be together

Until next time


	7. Another chance

AN:Thank you to everybody who continues to read this you guys are awesome. Also thank you to **Vie** for reviewing :) this poem was inspired by **Nobody's perfect by Jessie J**. Anyways don't forget to review.

**Vie:**Thank you soooo much and your review has given me a great idea and I am glad you liked that one it was fun to write.I would be honored to write a poem for u looooool and you are awesome to :)

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's pov<strong>

**Second chances**

Years of dreaming and wanting to chase this dream  
>To be reunited with my one true love<br>That dream got shattered and I realised  
>I wanted to finally be accepted<br>Being told you are a failure in life  
>And that you will never measure up to your brother.<p>

This was a lesson learnt  
>It turned me into a monster<br>And my heart black and cold.

I'm not a saint

She looked at me with those cold emerald eyes  
>That sparkled and showed how fierce she is<br>Full of hate and disgust  
>And a look that stated if you mess up I will kill you<p>

Fate changed things as we turned from enemies to lovers  
>She truly loved me and she accepted my faults and all<br>And she reminded me that  
>Nobody's perfect.<p> 


	8. The good times are over

AN:Thank you to everybody who continues to read my poems and thank you to **Nibari** for reviewing as always your reviews are really great :) this poem was inspired by **Back to December by Taylor swift and Jar of heart by Christina perri**. Anyways don't forget to review :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's pov<strong>

**The good times are over**

He was my first love  
>I thought this would last forever.<p>

He cared for me and surprised me on many occasions  
>It first started with romantic dinners I never thought he was capable of<br>He shared something with me nobody else knew  
>He gave me his trust and I gave him my heart<br>The second changing point in our lives was when he left a trail of red roses by my bedside and a poem showing how much he really cared.

He knew I would always spend an eternity with him  
>But he proposed to me anyways.<br>One summers night he changed my life and gave me his heart  
>He made the effort to write in blood red candles I LOVE YOU WILL YOU MARRY ME<br>And he got down on one knee and proposed to me with his mother's ring.

I said yes and I then knew I had finally found the man of my dreams.

We would fight about unnecessary things  
>And he told me one night he didn't love me anymore<br>I knew there was somebody else and I was never good enough for him  
>I was always second choice.<p>

I cried my heart out  
>It was broken beyond repair<br>My heart had been ripped out of my chest  
>I knew now to never give my heart to anybody again.<p>

I just wish we could go back to December  
>But nothing will ever be the same again .<p> 


	9. The other love story

AN:Thank you to everybody who keeps on reading these poems it truly keeps me going and make me want to write more for you guys. Also thank you to** Nibari** for reviewing that last poem was one of my Favorites to write. This poem inspired by **White horse by Taylor Swift and Need you now by Lady Antebellum. **I also realised I need to check my spelling and what tense I am writing in, anywho enough of me typing on don't forget to review :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's pov<strong>

**The other love story**

Romeo, Romeo  
>I wait until my prince someday will come<br>To take me away from this terrible nightmare.

I say his name in my sleep  
>Hoping and praying that he hears me<br>When nobody else can.

I believe in those fairytale lies  
>I grew up to believe in.<p>

That someday my prince will come and save me  
>But he never comes.<p>

I hear him calling out my name too  
>I can't tell what's a dream from reality anymore<br>Nothing seems right or true.

But in my heart I still believe.

I dream of a handsome figure  
>On a white horse<br>Dark and mysterious with pale skin and baby blue eyes  
>Waiting for me to come and set me free.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>I will try next week to write something more romantic :)


	10. Beauty and the Vampire

AN:Thank you to everybody who continues to read this it really makes my day. I realised I have been writing a lot of emotional poems and I haven't done enough romantic one's so this is really short I don't think its really that great but somethings are best left **short and sweet **this is inspired **by Beauty and the Beast by Jordan Sparks. **If there are any criticism anybody wants to makes or any suggestions on what you want to see me write let me know by reviewing. Anyways don't forget to review :)

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's pov<strong>

**Beauty and the vampire**

She was the beauty in my life  
>I was the beast.<p>

I was certain I would be a beast forever  
>I was placed under a spell.<br>Everybody liked me for my outside appearance.  
>But not her<br>She saw the true beauty from deep within.

And unlocked the spell placed on me  
>With one small kiss<br>I was her beast  
>That she loved with all her heart<br>I will always be her beast but now I was her prince  
>Which is as important.<p>

And this is how my love story starts.


	11. Dying of a broken heart

AN: Thank you to everybody who continues to read these poems and have reviewed you guys are awesome . This has been so much fun and I have enjoyed every minute of it sooo much but this is the last poem I am going to write as I won't have time when I go back to college next week but if I think of anything good to write I will be back. This poem is Damon's version of the good times are over and how he feels now Bonnie's really gone for good. Anywho this was inspired by **In my veins by Andrew Belle and Never knew I needed by Neyo**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's pov<strong>

**Dying of a broken heart**

I found her  
>She was the one<br>I messed up badly and left her for her best friend  
>She always picked me first I was always her friends second choice<br>I remember it like it was yesterday I proposed to her with my mothers ring  
>And she unlocked my human side that nobody had been able to do.<p>

But that didn't matter to me I just wanted her best friend anyways.

She loved me for the real me and didn't pick me over my brother  
>She was the one person I wanted to spend an eternity with.<p>

But I broke her heart into a million pieces  
>She was left speechless and didn't condemn me for what I did<br>I saw in her eyes she feared this day would always come  
>I was her first love she gave me her heart and trust<br>And she forgave me for my past mistakes  
>And didn't try change me into something I wasn't.<p>

I watched her get on with her life and fall in love with a man who loved her  
>Who gave her all the things I couldn't<br>I knew she still loved me  
>I used her just like everybody else for her powers not her love<br>Our relationship was based on a lie and didn't last  
>It left a whole in my dead black heart<br>I realised now I had betrayed the only family I had left and the woman of my dreams.

I wanted to give her everything and make her happy no matter what  
>But I failed at that<br>But it wasn't the same  
>I know she still had a place for me in her heart<p>

She's gone there no point of living anymore  
>Of my already dead life.<p>

Nobody will ever compare to her.

* * *

><p>AN:Don't forget to tell me what you thought of these poems it will make me very happy :)<p> 


	12. Always and forever

AN:Thank you to everybody who has read this over and over again and **Vie** and **Infrena** for reviewing all you guys are awesome.I know I said dying with a broken heart was the last poem I would write but now college is finally over I never thought the first year of college would be so hard so I can write more and I have so many more poems to share and I need something to do this summer anyways. Anywho this was inspired by **According to you by Orianthi **I kind of got lost in the song but I hope you guys enjoy it :)

**Vie:**Thank you I am glad my talent wasn't wasted and I got to share it with everybody and I will write more bamon cause they are awesome I am thinking of maybe trying to write a story soon and whenever you need me to write anything for you just holla hehe :)

**Infrena:**Thank you I didn't think I would have an effect on anybody like that :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Always and forever<span>**

**Bonnie's pov**

They kept on telling me I could do so much better and that he would only break my heart.  
>But according to them I can't make my own mind up<br>He doesn't want me I am not pretty enough for him  
>But according to him I pretty, beautiful he thinks about me all the time and I am the girl he has been waiting for.<p>

I'm not that girl anymore who use to fall over at the playground  
>I am older and stronger<br>And I deserve to be treated that way.

They only see the bad in him  
>But there's light in the darkness.<p>

He makes me a better person and I make him one too  
>I not just a witch<br>I deserved to be loved just like everybody else  
>Love comes in all shapes and sizes.<p>

I love him and there's nothing they can do about it.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review and I will post another poem :)<p> 


	13. Love is a virtue

AN:Sorry haven't updated been busy trying to write my personal statement for university next year and I have been sick *sigh* and going to be so busy next week going out of London and other things so I will update this when I can or twice this week if I finish the poem I am working on.I couldn't think of a great name for this poem so i just settled for love is a virtue but it sounds so much better in french so that's why its in french and french is practically my second language . Thank you to everybody who keeps on reading this and to **Pretty Lil Vampire** for reviewing you guys are great.I know Bonnie is seen as a strong person but I wanted to write about how she would feel if she was being used by her so called "friends" for her magic this poem was inspired by** Reflection by Christina Aguilera and Who I am by Nick Jonas and the Administration** this poem doesn't really have anything to do with Damon but he does contribute to how Bonnie feels in this poem she is sick and tired of everybody using her.

**Pretty Lil Vampire:**Thank you your review was so nice I'm glad you like my poems and I will I have many more to share :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's pov<strong>

**I'amour est une vertu (love is a virtue)**

17 going on 18  
>Where has most of my life gone.<p>

I use to be an ordinary girl  
>What I go through is sometimes a mystery.<p>

I look in the mirror and see somebody else  
>Getting these nose bleed<br>And nobody noticing.

They don't care about me a little voice in my head tells me over and over again.  
>I play a part and wear a mask to hide the real me<p>

I'm just another one of their toys they will eventually throw away  
>I feel like I am always second place will this race I am in ever stop<br>I not the next miss mystic fall  
>Or the next person to find a man who loves me first for who I am<br>I think I am destined to be alone forever  
>Last of the Bennet line<br>Alone forever.


	14. The sunshine is gone

AN:I not having a good day at all but I wanted to update this and my story so I wont have to do it next week Thanking for everybody who still reads my poems and actually likes is another poem in Bonnie's pov I am going to try my hardest to write more in Damons pov since theres not enough poems from him but it depends on my mood if it will be dark or not and right now I think they are going to the dark side. This poem was inspired by **Rainy Day by Janel Parrish and Get it right by the Glee Cast and Shelter by Birdy oh and It's not goodbye by Laura Pausini **I love all these fours songs and they go great with this poem even though its a very long list.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's pov<strong>

**The sunshine is gone**  
>I watch as my tears fall in sync with the rain<br>He left me  
>The sun will never come out again<p>

I hope the rain will one day wash all the pain I feel  
>I keep on repeating the same routine everyday<p>

I was never good enough  
>Pretty enough<br>Because I didn't have my own doubleganger  
>I tried to call you to tell you I love you<p>

but I could tell your heart was now somewhere else

But I wanted you to be happy  
>And find the love of your life<br>But I guess that wasn't me.


	15. One of a kind

AN:I can't believe I am finally updating this, I feel so bad for not updating this for time, I been to focused on my story and waiting for my results which I passed and going to Canada. Anyways this poem was written for my friend who is a huge gaga fan but I thought this would also be good for Bonnie as when I watch the show I feel people don't treat her right. This poem was inspired by **Born this way by Lady gaga and Who says by Selena ****Gomez**. Also thank you to **Vie** for reviewing this and everybody that has continued to read this :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's pov<strong>

**One of a kind**

People think they know who I am and what I am all about  
>But I'm not that kind of girl<br>The one who betrays her friends or talks behind their back.

I'm unique

People may hate what they see but I don't care  
>I have my own sense of style and grace<br>I am a trendsetter.

I'm pretty  
>In to things most people ain't<br>You won't see these eyes or my smile anywhere else  
>I wasn't put in this world to be criticised but to make a difference.<p>

Cause my mama told me one day I will come to great things  
>If you don't believe me I don't care<br>Just remember I'm on the right track I was born this way.


	16. Her story

AN: I can't think of anymore poems to write so I think this is going to be the last poem I seriously can't believe I wrote 16 poems but this time I will finish this with a happy poem, it short and not that great but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways. Thank you to **Vie a**nd everybody else who as supported me from when I began writing this and for all the story alerts and favorites and just for reading this.I don't have any song inspirations for this poem but if I did it could be J**essie J who's laughing now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's pov<strong>

**Her story**

Day go pass

Weeks go pass

Even months

As Bonnie takes the time to reflect on her happy life

It wasn't perfect

But nobody's life was

She laughed, she cried and cheered

Her life was the best it could be

She had a beautiful husband and daughter

They filled her world with love and happiness

They say all good things come to an end

But her story was never going to be like that

Her story will be told forever

And will be heard by all people

The story of the vampire and the witch


End file.
